character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
HOSTLESS (Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary HOSTLESS is a mythical demon of Horror who is described by the Lower-Intelligence Mortals to be a gruesome creature. It holds all of Reality. It is described as an Urban-Myth to possesses the Bodies of many Mortals and caused by the Evil Actions, some thousands of years ago. It was probably the reason why the Mortals believed of the Humans to be possessed. It is the very manifestation of Hate and Rage itself. It appears to be a Dark-Creature with a Gruesome eyes looking down with a intimidating face. A dark-Spirit that appears to hold with the hands of Grief and Malice itself. Its eyes stare into your Soul, ready for your Soul to enter into the mist of Horror and Terror of Death into the conciousness of Pain and Suffering into the Mortal. Its personality is to conquer and has the very manifestation of HATE and RAGE itself. It has the daring mind to be superior to the Spectral Destroyers that are currently ruling the Outer Void, an emptiness space of Nothing beyond the concept of Everything. It hasn't shown its true potential power. It doesn't have a Personality, it doesn't understand of what is the faith of Heart, True Love and for the Good. It is unpleasent and is the Wicked, it has no true passion or by any means of that whatsoever. It is always EVIL that of theft, manslaughter, Possession, HATRED of others, Jealous, Repulsive, Anger itself. It has no true emotion, it is only Sin all the time. Crimson Khorne, HATE, The Emerald Emperor and Omni-Gigyas are the only ones aware of HOSTLESS's personality and true emotion, no Mortal or even Immortal beings with Highly-Intelligent minds has even came close to understanding HOSTLESS. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. Weaker avatars are 2-A to High 1-B. The strongest go up to 1-A | High 1-A Name: HOSTLESS Origin: Varies Gender: Male Age: As old as existence Classification: Dream Demon, Embodiment of rage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time-Space Manipulation (At its very hands it could rip the very fundemental mathematical Space-Time at its hands on its grip, as a Dark-Horror, it exist on all possible timelines), Dream Manipulation (Mortals from 20,000 years ago claim to have Nightmare's and some demon appeared within them.), Empathic Manipulation (Nightmares of it seeing the dark creature within a few days, causes a mortal to suicide with FEAR.), Void Manipulation (It could blink the very face of that of a being from its own perspective, it can erase it to a time where nobody will remember them, disappearing from its own vision.) Abstract Existence (Tpye 1. It is the very embodiment of EVIL, as a dark-creature to scare the mortals, almost every evil action or cause, there was always a sign of HOSTLESS appearing as a dark creature insight.), Realm Manipulation (Controls the Novaverse, a dark outerversal structure, that trancsends an Infinite-Dimensional Hilbert space of abstract science, it has been named that way but its pictures and names were no accurate of its own image of the Novaverse.), Darkness Manipulation (Its mere presences shatters the bright light not only physically in bright thermo heat, but mentally and emotionally, mortals may not even see it coming, and their vision would only be Hallucination as they are tortured without any sight.) Plot Manipulation (Comparable to NIGHTMARE, who rewrited the FNAF Dream World.), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7, 8; Cannot die as long as the very embodiment of EVIL exists. A dark undead spirit above any physical means. Strongest have Type 10; transcends reality itself), Regeneration (True-Godly; healed up from being erased from the story. Every page and sketch was erased from the story, yet he came back), Possession (It takes the form of a body, soul or a mind and controls them as their victim feels unending pain of them being control of their true conciousness.), Non-Corporeal (Takes on many forms of a mortals physical bodies but doesn't have a true physical Form, due to being already beyond all physical and metaphysical means.), Elemental Manipulation, Corruption (Its been stated that whoever mentions the true name of HOSTLESS shall be possessed, the Halls of Libraries which is an Infinite-Dimensional Realm with the minds of the Mid-Gods containing the Infinite-Layers of Information which each Dimension for every Dimensional Being , walking through the Halls would already be millions of years be passing by now, there is one book that contains HOSTLESS' true name, the book must never be opened), Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Aura (Can cause instant fear to whatever he walks in front of), Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Emits a radiation known commonly as Death Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can cause time to go from 3 AM to 5 AM in just a few seconds), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Transmutation (Can mutate other people and turn them into Dread Roots), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Can create a limitless amount of avatars or manifestations of itself across dimensions, Acausality (Type 5; Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), Omnipresence (Exists in every dimension and beyond in all of Space-Time), Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul and destroy it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Resistance to Durability Negation | Same as before, amped way higher | Same as before, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience and Omnipresence, Immortality (Type 0) Attack Potency: Varies. Weaker avatars are Multiverse level+ (Shattered all of the fourth layer, which holds an infinite amount of locks, with a punch. Locks hold an infinite amount of universes) to High Hyperverse Level (HOSTLESS is a dark-figure and a threats who's exist within every mortal's fear within all existing dimensions. There are an uncountably an eternal Infinite-Dimensional creations of temporal and spatial Dimensions created by the Mid-Gods of the Dream and Celestial worlds. Even when casual, he's still infinitely above all dimensions. Even Hilbert Space). The strongest go up to Outerverse Level (It has transcended every spatial or temporal dimensional structure, it has superior to any infinitely-layered fabric creation of the realms which had endless worlds of different dimensions and consciousness that were expressed in someway. They were called the Celestial Worlds and the Dream Worlds that were Created by the Mid-Gods who were shown to be existence itself as the Celestial Gods that rule Existence itself but still fear HOSTLESS's presences within this day, even the Timemaster who is the very embodiment of Time itself as one of the Celestial Gods fears it. The Celestial Gods are an infinite amount of 1-A gods overlapping each-other in power, and even the weakest of them are above all dimensional scaling. Even the strongest fear of what HOSTLESS can do. Dwarfs standard dimensional existence by an unknowable amount. Exists in the Novaverse which is an Outerversal Structure that exists far beyond dimensional space. Is an incalculable amount above himself with the Novaverse. He is considered to be above Shub by an incalculable amount of times) | High Outerverse Level (Embodies all of nothingness, the opposing force to all of reality, is able to create avatars who themselves transcend creation and can navigate the ultimate dimensionless void. He sees these avatars as mere fiction.) Speed: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, goes up to Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. Weaker avatars are Multiverse Class+ to High Hyperverse Class. The strongest go up to Outerverse Class | High Outerverse Class Durability: Varies. Weaker avatars are Multiverse level+ to High Hyperverse Level. The strongest go up to Outerverse Level | High Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Does not understand the power of Good Will, True Love and Mercy, it has Knowledge as already a High-Intelligent Being of all Minds, it can read all Minds, its exist beyond Reality and with an Intelligence over all Meanings on a scale surpassing the statement of what Humans Described it to be, although its an EVIL creature focusing on ruling all of Existence. It Observes and can read anything of the Eye, it watches you from the Existence above.) Weaknesses: Good will and light will take him out | None Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier